


Acrasy

by ariosto



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I blame kilo so all complains direct it to them, and the other asshole makes a huge mistake, one asshole tries to make amends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/pseuds/ariosto
Summary: The disgraced Commander of YoRHa and her former subordinate try to make amends.





	1. First mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiloueka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/gifts).



> No proofreading we die like men. If I ever manage to do 5 of these I'll consider it a success I'm no words georg so may god have mercy on my soul.

The first time they touch is a blur of motion, pain and red oil as A2’s fist connects with her jaw, crushing the sensors and breaking the metal frame holding it together. It could have gone worse, White has never been a people person and the brutal way words fled from her lips sometimes did more harm than good. She was half sure her former subordinate would have straight up tore her head from her shoulders had this conversation been delayed further, or if Anemone and 2B hadn’t been around.

At least, she was glad the truth had been finally said, as unsatisfactory it had been for them both. Her old subordinate deserved some kind of closure, even if it came from the mouth of the failure that had condemned her.

A wince escaped her as one of the red haired twins ran her diagnosis, apparently she would have enter maintenance to get it repaired, the damage ran deeper than she actually thought. She must have made a face, if Anemone’s expression was anything to go by. 

At least the process would take her mind off things for a while, help her swallow the expression of utter hatred and pain on the old attacker model’s face.


	2. Second mistake

The second time was much more formal and courteous than she could have ever imagined.

Old habits resurfaced, and as soon as she was declared apt for activity, she found herself submerged in work, helping organize disperse android settlements, backing Anemone up with the exiles’ reintegration as part of the post war recovery process. Leaving her with little time to interact with anyone.

So she simply froze, half in shock, half in fear. She never expected to find A2 in her cluttered workspace. The wound the Attacker model left had long healed but the sting returned the instant the ice blue optics fixed themselves on her.

“Anemone asked me to give you a heads up regarding the next settlement visit” she kept shuffling the papers on hand, the ones she had carelessly left on top of her desk, “she fears you might forget the shit you have to do considering how much time you spend holed up in this trash heap”

She felt her gaze cutting through her throat.

“Didn't think you were winning her favor just to steal from here”

The door closed behind her.

“I am not stealing” She took some steps forward, extending her hand toward the combat model, “Anemone entrusted me with the shipping of-” Her arm is grabbed midway with enough force an alert signal is sent and she feels pain go through it. For some reason A2 does not snaps her arm in half.

A2’s face deforms into a sneer, “Bullshit” The strength of the grip increases and before any pained noise can escape her she’s flung to the wall with enough force to make her gasp for air.

It hurts.

She pushes the words out as fast as she can, they sound desperate to her ears “I am not stealing” she takes deeper breaths, injecting more steel into her voice, “They are favours, yes” a quick check confirms nothing is broken “-but these materials are not from the resistance”

A2 does not sound convinced at all.

“Besides it makes no sense to send it to the other half of the world if I was planning to profit from this supposed heist” 

“What the hell all of this is for then?” she waves the report on her hands, wrinkled and with tears on the edges. She will have to print another one.

“Investigation...and research”

A loud noise resonates in the cramped space. Her desk is broken now, snapped in two.

“I don’t wanna hear more lies from you” there is a change in her voice, the threat is clear as day “I could turn the camp against you with these I’m sure, so you better tell the truth if you don’t wanna see your little project gone, Commander”

This time a grimace is clear on her face, She had vetoed including any ex-YoRHa personnel from their plan. But she cannot lay it all to waste now.

Her tongue burns as she says the truth, “I am using it for--for a resolution” her eyes meet ice blue and they still burn, “Finding my employers, getting some answers”

And if some god allows it, justice.

The icy blue leaves her, and time seems to stretch for a far too long time. White simply waits for A2 to condemn them both.

“I want in” A2 leaves the report on the parted desk and walks in a straight line to the exit door, not waiting for any confirmation for that was no request, but a demand.

“Please, don’t tell about this to anyone” Her own voice sounds too big, too loud in the smaller and smaller room they are in, “Resistance or YoRHa”

She can hear the contempt in A2’s voice.

“I’m at your fucking orders, Commander”

And like that, the conversation is over.

 

“And clean this fucking place”

The door is shut with much more force than it was designed for, producing an horrible creaking noise and as sudden as her appearance was, the Attacker model was gone.


End file.
